<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tied by our dreams by castawaypitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679609">tied by our dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castawaypitch/pseuds/castawaypitch'>castawaypitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, So is Baz, Sunsets, it's only at the start i promise, simon snow is deeply in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castawaypitch/pseuds/castawaypitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has seen a stranger in his dreams since he can remember, a boy with black hair that always seems so desperate for someone to hold him.<br/>Baz has spending his entire life wishing the things he sees in his dreams become true: a boy kissed by the sun, always reaching for him.</p>
<p>Written for the Carry On Exchange (Baz's Birthday Flash Round!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tied by our dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/gifts">starwarned</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time participating in an exchange, and also writing for someone else; i've been a fan of your writing for a long time, which means i was kinda nervous of writing for you, but i think things were better than i thought, anyway, i hope you enjoy this! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Simon.</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Age 5. Care home.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The fire spreads around me, and a lot of screaming and crying stuns my ears. I don't know where I am, or why I'm here; women and children run to one side of the room </em>
  <em>—</em>
  <em>the door, I think</em>
  <em>—</em>
  <em> and don't even notice me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then I see them. One of those tall, shadowy figures holding a black-haired, olive-skinned boy by the back of his clothes, scaring him and making him cry louder, before sinking his long, white teeth into the boy’s neck.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As a woman lunges at the shadow, the boy falls to the ground crying. I try to reach out to him, tell him he will be okay. Reach for his hand and hold him against my chest until he stops crying.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everything ends in flames.</em>
</p>
<p>Before I could dream any longer, I wake up. Sweat running down my forehead, and my breath hitching. But I recognise where I am this time. The room where I’ve slept for as long as I can remember, surrounded by other nine children, all of us orphans.</p>
<p>It takes me a long time to finally fall asleep again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Age 11. Watford.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My feet guide me through the streets of a town that I don’t know. The only light that I can get is the moon over my head; all the houses around me are only a dark shape, everyone asleep inside them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The time passes by with me losing track of it, until my feet are reaching a dense, dark forest, the branches on the ground scratching at my feet. And that’s when I see a light in the distance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A huge house, almost like a castle, stretches out in front of me. The only light on, upstairs, gives me the sight of someone’s shadow leaning out of the window. I focus my eyes, realizing it belongs to a boy, resting his hands against the glass.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't see much of him, and maybe it's something in the air or my imagination, but I get a thigh feeling in my chest, a sadness that takes hold of me in a matter of seconds. The more I stare at him, the more the nostalgic feeling increases in me, like we’re both somehow connected, feeling the same.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Hey!" I try to shout, but I know he doesn't hear me. Maybe he's too high up to do so, maybe he's just ignoring me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But, for my own surprise, the window opens, and the silhouette leans towards my position.</em>
</p>
<p>The man who picked me up from the orphanage, the one I set on fire, enters into the room, opening the window to wake me up <em>—</em>he told me to call him<em> The Mage.</em></p>
<p>"Get up, Simon. It's the big day."</p>
<p>I follow his orders lazily, hoping to get answers to the questions I've been asking myself since I met him —<em>Why me? What's so special about me?</em></p>
<p>I walk through the school grounds, where some of the children have already arrived. They are all wearing ordinary clothes —jeans, skirts, woollen jumpers— except for one I see at the distance. Blue shirt and black trousers, the colour matching his hair; walking confidently and looking at everyone with disdain.</p>
<p>When he turns to look at me, his eyes change. As if my mere presence has stirred his waters, his mask of superiority crumbles.</p>
<p>He looks at me for a second longer before turning and walking away. I know for sure we've never met before, but a strange feeling in my stomach tells me I've seen him somewhere before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baz.</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Age 15. Watford.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everything around me is darkness. My head feels heavy, and I can't recognise where I am, or even who I am. Something tightens in my chest, making it harder to breathe with each passing second.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I grope around on the floor, finding nothing to help me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I want to scream. I want to run. I want to scape.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My feet struggle to get me up, only allowing me to give a few steps before my legs betray me, and I end up falling, my face being the first to hit the ground.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For a moment I think I'm dead, that the nightmare that has been my life for the last ten years is finally over: I'm free.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A hand rests on my shoulder, and I lift my face to see whose it is.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A pair of blue eyes, the most ordinary shade possible.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bronze curls.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sun-kissed, freckled, golden skin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Simon Snow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He's the only light in all the darkness around us, the same darkness that grips me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His hand slides down my neck, his fingers searching for the scars that prove there's not a single trace of humanity in me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he finally finds them, his eyes fix on mine. If I didn't know him better, I'd think he’s feeling sorry for me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Baz" The way he whispers my name sends a shiver through my body, and the closure of his face to mine makes me lose my mind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But nothing unnerves me more than feeling his lips on mine. As if the small flame burning inside me from the first time I saw him consumes me completely, a fire that sweeps away everything I’m trying to think; nothing and no one matters anymore, only the sweet kiss of the Chosen One, the way his lips fit perfectly with mine in a slow rhythm.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Until a blast of pain floods through my body, shooting from my heart, right where Simon Snow has just buried his Sword of Mages. I see the blood gushing out of my chest without me being able to do anything: this has been my fate all along, to die at Simon Snow's hands.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What I had never imagined, in any dream or nightmare, is that he would shed a tear for me.</em>
</p>
<p>I wake up in a rush of adrenaline, fangs popped out and I instinctively bring my hand to my chest, but there's nothing there: no sword has pierced my heart, which is barely beating at a normal rate for a human being.</p>
<p>My head turns to the other side of the room, where Snow sleeps so peacefully and nonchalant, snoring softly as if nothing has happened.</p>
<p>
  <em>Because actually, nothing happened. He hasn't killed me yet. His lips didn't kiss mine.</em>
</p>
<p>That's when realisation hits me like a bucket of cold water. The kiss in my nightmares can only mean one thing, as if fate can't tease me anymore.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m in love with Simon Snow.</em>
</p>
<p>The boy I was taught to hate, the one who should die because of me, for being a complete fraud.</p>
<p>And justly, to my dying heart, has seemed an excellent idea to fall in love with him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Aleister fucking Crowley.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Simon.<br/>Age 18. Pitch Manor.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Baz has fallen asleep in my arms, both of us barely lit by what's left in his fireplace, lying in front of it.</p>
<p>I force my eyes to stay wide open, fearful of falling asleep, and then opening them only to find Baz pretending that none of this has happened, that the walls between us haven’t been torn down, and for the first time we've let ourselves be seen vulnerable to each other.</p>
<p>Or worse, to wake up in my room back at Watford, empty as it was during the autumn, to discover that this has all been a dream.</p>
<p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p>
<p>It can't be a dream. I've finally realised who’s the boy that has visited each and every one of my dreams for as long as I can remember, that it has always been <em>Baz</em>, and my heart somehow found a way to beat in time with his, even if I had never seen him.</p>
<p>It has <em>always</em> been <em>him.</em></p>
<p>It seemed like the most funny thing to fate, I suppose. To make us enemies, and then to torment us with the sudden desire to kiss and feel each other; to put us on different sides of a war, and finally to throw us into the pit together.</p>
<p>Maybe it's tiredness, maybe so many shared kisses have left me drunk and dizzy, or maybe I'm just allowing myself to think for the first time.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Simon."</em>
</p>
<p>A smile crosses my lips as I hear my name whispered between Baz's dreams. As if I can't help it, I leave a kiss on his forehead, right on the widow's peak that does justice to his vampire nature. The kiss Natasha Pitch left for him when she crossed the Veil.</p>
<p>"I'm here," I reply, knowing he can't hear me, but almost wishing he could.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm here, and I'm not planning to leave you. There’s no mage, Coven, or villain that could ever tear me away from your side. I finally have you where I've always wanted you, and I'm not going to let you go.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baz.<br/>Age 24. Actual time. Somewhere in the world.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The last rays of sun kiss the waves in the ocean, tinting them with a soft red as they crash against the sand on the beach, and the sea breeze permeates the air.</p>
<p>Until the warm scent of butter floods my body as I hear soft footsteps approaching my position, and I don't need to turn around to know who they belong to. At this point, I know perfectly the sound of his footsteps as he walks, the smell of his skin, and the rhythm of his beating heart.</p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>Simon plops down next to me, on the sand of the beach, and it only takes him a second to wrap his tail around my arm, his head resting on my shoulder.</p>
<p>"I thought you were taking a nap."</p>
<p>"Nah, I've slept enough for today, and anyway, you weren't by my side."</p>
<p>We’re like that most of the time now. I thought it was just thing of mine: only sleeping peacefully listening to his breathing, but it turns out it's the same for him.</p>
<p>We stay in silence for long minutes, our hands tie and resting on the sand, accompanied only by the sound of the sea approaching the beach. The feeling of peace washes over me, curving my lips into an unconscious smile.</p>
<p>It almost seems like a dream.</p>
<p>I never allowed myself to think about such a moment like this: Simon and I, madly and hopelessly in love, sitting in front of the ocean admiring the sunset. No villains or enemies, no wars or fights, no fears or secrets between us. None of the walls between us anymore.</p>
<p>Knowing that he chose <em>me</em>, above everything else, and even after seeing the worst version of me is, well, like a fantasy. Not like the fantasies I used to have when I was 15: blood and lethal kisses, dying in his arms, with his hate-filled gaze as my last memory before diving into an eternal darkness.</p>
<p>It's more like the kind of fantasy I never let myself think about, to spare myself more pain as I realised it would never become real.</p>
<p>Yet the brush of Simon's naked torso against my arm feels way too real, making my heart pound after years of thinking that could never happen to something <em>—</em><em>someone</em><em>— </em>like me.</p>
<p>"Enjoying the view?" Simon's cheeks flush red as he realises I've caught him gawping at me, and he tries to look away nervously.</p>
<p>I let out a light laugh, wrapping my arms around his waist and kind of making him laugh too.</p>
<p>"Well, I am, actually. I've quite enjoyed it for the last thirteen years, to be honest."</p>
<p>Now it's my turn to look away to keep him from noticing my blush. He laughs, standing up and dragging me with him into the ocean, pulling us in until the water covers us just above the waist, not caring that I'm still wearing my beach shirt.</p>
<p>"Simon, no!" I cry.</p>
<p>The only response I get from him is a smile that lights up his entire face, followed by a rush of water straight into my face, which makes him laugh.</p>
<p>I try to look even slightly offended, but it's impossible as I see the happiness on Simon's face, so I just raise an eyebrow at him and wrap my arms around his waist, trying to look innocent, only to plunge him under the sea for a couple of seconds as my revenge —and maybe taking a little advantage of my vampire strength.</p>
<p>When he comes back to the surface, I expect him to respond the same way, but instead, Simon grabs me by the neck to kiss me as if he's doing it for the first time, trying to feel every part of me, his lips leaving me dazed until the only thing I'm sure of in the world is him and the slight salty taste on his lips as they merge with mine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Simon.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Kissing Baz has always felt like a burning flame inside me, from the soft, innocent kisses, to the ones we've shared when we've been on the brink of death, always clinging to each other as if our lives depended on it.</p>
<p>I don't think I've ever felt happier. After all we've been through over the years —all the senseless fights, the confused hatred, the villains and the broken hearts, all the secrets and the lies all around— he has still chosen <em>me.</em> When the world got what it wanted from me and turned its back on me, he and Penny were the only ones who stayed by my side.</p>
<p>And now, well. I finally feel free to love Baz the way he deserves, without restrictions or walls between us. I give him everything he wants from me, because I am uniquely and entirely his, until the last day of my existence.</p>
<p>He takes me by surprise as he lifts me into his arms, barely giving me time to wrap my legs around his waist, and my wings around his back so I don't fall. Baz leads us back to the beach, dimly lit by the first rays of moonlight, and doesn't let me stand up until we're back at his family's cottage —I always knew the Pitches were rich, and I think having properties in various parts of the world is a good proof of that, but a private beach? Not that I'm complaining, tough—, still dripping with seawater.</p>
<p>As soon as my feet touch the wooden floor of the bedroom, I allow myself to glance at the man in front of me. I've dreamed of Baz all my life, and even to this day I find it hard to believe that someone like him is <em>real</em>, and that I'm lucky enough to wake up next to him every morning.</p>
<p>His jet black hair sticks wetly to his face, and I know he probably hates me for ruining it, but as soon as my fingers pull it away from his face and his eyes close softly, I know it might not bother him so much.</p>
<p>I let my fingers trace every sharp feature on his face, the outline of his lips and the firmness of his jaw. His neck almost immaculate, lingering on the little marks that he still has trouble accepting, but that have been my favourite kissing spot for the last five years. So I slide my lips down there, letting my hands keep their way to the south, undoing the buttons of his flowered beach shirt, one by one, until I'm able to slide the wet fabric down his shoulders, leaving his torso exposed to me.</p>
<p>Maybe you'd say that after all the years we've been together I shouldn't be surprised to see Baz naked, but the truth is, that every time we're together, I'm still as enraptured by him as I was the first time. The way every muscle moves when he breathes, or the little scars marking the skin of his chest, every detail I've memorized and am still willing to admire.</p>
<p>But my favourite part is the way his eyes look at me, as if I am something delicate and worthy of appreciation —though there was a time when delicacy was replaced by fragility, and the fear of brushing against my skin and breaking me into a thousand pieces— and his lips searching mine.</p>
<p>A smile tugs at my lips as I grant him the pleasure to kiss me, before my mouth traces the path my hands have already traced across the smooth, cool skin of his shoulders, his chest and abdomen, all the way down to the curve of his hips bones.</p>
<p>I’m on my knees before him, and completely at his mercy. I look up to his face, finding his lips parted, holding back a sigh that he lets out as soon as I take his hand, and that’s when he opens his eyes to look at me. Full of love, lust and desire, <em>for me.</em></p>
<p>My hand places upon the fabric of his shorts, finding him half hard, waiting for me to do something. I slide down his two last clothes slowly, my gaze fixed on his, leaving him exposed and vulnerable.</p>
<p>Baz lets out tiny moans as I caress the soft skin of his length, before I take him into my mouth in a slow torture, pleasuring myself with his taste.</p>
<p>My hand grabs what my mouth can't, the sounds that escape from Baz's mouth driving me crazy, and my rhythm increasing with every second.</p>
<p>"Simon" </p>
<p>I hollow my cheeks as I keep sucking, feeling his thighs tremble under my hand. Baz grabs me by the curls, pulling them just a little, as I drive him to his highest point, his orgasm spilling through my throat, moaning my name as he does.</p>
<p>I stand up, holding him while he recovers, and taking him to the bed. Lying side by side, both consumed by our burning passion and helpless love, I decide that this reality is better than any dream.</p>
<p>Baz loves me, and I love him, what else could I ask for?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>